Change
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly and Remy are finally starting their relationship, but tragedy strikes the Institute without warning. 24th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Remy, where are we going?" Molly giggled. She was blindfolded. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Remy said.

It was a couple days after they had gotten back from Scotland. Now that there were no crises to deal with, they could be real boyfriend and girlfriend and start their relationship.

Remy took off the blindfold and Molly was facing a little hill with a ravine and a wall. The most impressive thing however was the Eiffel tower seeming just a few miles away. Remy wrapped his arms around Molly from behind, "Thought I'd use the danger room for something besides training sims. You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you," She said. Remy gently pulled her down to the picnic blanket on the grass. They started eating lunch, but Molly looked preoccupied.

"You look uncomfortable," Remy commented. "Maybe a little. It's just, y'know, never had a g-guy before. I guess it seems silly to you," She answered. To her surprise Remy smiled.

"It's not silly. It's okay, I get it. You like me but you're not in love with me yet. I know it came as a shock, but I can wait.  
You're worth waiting for Molly," Remy delicately stroked her cheek.

Molly bit her lower lip, blushing yet again as she giggled a bit loudly. She then cleared her throat, embarrassed.  
"So, uh, how does this work? I'm sure you want to kiss me and hold me a lot, but, um, that would make things a bit awkward for me," She said. She felt silly. Molly had never been in love before and now this guy she had a crush on _loved_ her. How did a girl react to that?

Remy moved closer to her, "Well, since you already like me I think it's okay to do all those things. It might bring us closer," He pulled her body towards his, but she only tensed up. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Relax. vu est ma ange. There's nothing to fear. I just want to be yours, that's all."

Molly relaxed just a tiny bit.

"Man, I-I'm so sorry. I've never been around a guy like this before. You're just...really my first boyfriend. I'm sorry," She looked ashamed, like she'd done something wrong. "It's okay to be nervous," Remy gave her a small hug.

Molly took a deep breath in and then let it out. She let herself finally relax, snuggling into Remy's chest, but very cautiously, like it was something prohibited and she might get caught.

"Sweetheart," Remy smirked as he stroked her hair, "It's really okay to touch me. I don't mind."

Molly looked up at him, wide eyed. She was so completely innocent in the aspects of men.  
"Oh," She said simply. Taking this as a sort of permisson, she started snuggling into his broad, muscular chest without reservation.  
She was now overtly curious about Remy's hard, toned upper body. Molly poked and felt around through his t-shirt.  
He was like a new toy or some foreign thing she'd never seen before. For her he really was some foreign thing;_A man_.

"If you're that curious maybe I should just take the shirt off," Remy quickly took off his shirt and smiled.

Molly suddenly shut her eyes, jerking away from Remy as if some animal had bit her. "Ah, no. Th-that's okay! Y-you can leave it o-on!" Molly stuttered. Remy reached out and took one of her hands, putting it to his chest. "You seemed so curious, just thought you might like to examine your subject closer without anything obstructing your view," Remy winked, removing his shirt. It was a bit silly, but he wanted to make Molly happy and goodness knew she found him very attractive when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Well I guess it isn't anything I haven't seen before. Touching however is another matter," Molly said. Remy let go of her hand and she moved it up to his shoulder and down his bicep. "You're not as shy as you seem. You're hands are very soft," Remy said.  
"Thanks. I think you were just trying to impress me though," Molly smiled. Remy smiled back, proud of his body. Molly cautiously went back to snuggling his chest. She listened to his beating heart and heard the vibrations of his deep, masculine voice.

"I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't told you how I felt," He said in his soft southern drawl, "You're so sweet and everything, and that body..." He let out a low whistle as he stared at her. Again, Molly jerked up. "What? You like my...what?"  
Molly was more confused then shocked. No one-no man-had ever said anything like that to her before.

Remy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of course I like your body. Nothing wrong with that," He put his shirt back on.  
"You're everything a man could want. Nice legs, full hips, terribly nice looking rear end," Remy paused, wondering if she'd be offended if he kept going. Molly looked fine with it, pleased even. He cleared his throat, "Your curves, you know,  
they're...you know." Remy didn't know if he'd get slapped or not, so he just stammered.

Molly laughed,"You were being so forward. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get slapped for talking about your body. I know how sensitive you can be," Remy explained.

"Remy, I've waited so long for you. I always thought I was ugly or something about me was all wrong.  
Now you're here saying positive things about me and it makes me feel good. It makes me feel happy you're so attracted to me. You can say whatever's on your mind, I don't care because you love me just how I am. I won't be mad and I won't go and slap you for it. That's silly."

"You're...amazing looking. I guess I'm just a sucker for a nice body, but, Cherie, you put all other women to shame with curves like that," Remy said.

Molly laughed again. "Shame or something else?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "You're impossible," He started tracing her face, "That's why I love you." He kissed her very gently.

"It's not just your body I like, of course. You're smart, funny, sweet and you've been a good friend,"  
Remy squeezed her hand.

"Uh, thanks. You too. I mean, I like everything about you Remy," Molly smiled.

"I like everything about you too," He smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later they came out of the danger room arm in arm. In just a short time Molly had gotten more comfortable with him as a boyfriend, this made obvious by the way he was whispering in her ear and how she let him touch her hair.

Suddenly Kurt teleported in front of them. "No time to explain," Kurt simply said. The next thing they knew,  
the three of them were in the main rec room staring at the tv. The news was on. It looked like a car had exploded on a road near town.

"...The vehicle has been positively identified as Professor Charles Xaviers," The newscaster said, "There were no survivors."

Molly rocked back, feeling her legs go wobbly and going pale. Remy held her steady, but he looked pale as well.  
"Wh-what's going on?" Molly said in a raspy voice. Jean and Kitty were on the couch. Jean was crying softly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Scott and Charles we're on their way back. We received the news only an hour ago," Ororo came up to them.

"N-No! It can't be true! They can't really be-!" Molly said, then she started sobbing.

"Kurt, my room please," Remy said. Kurt silently teleported them to Remy's room, then left.

Remy sat on the bed and held Molly. Eventually she stopped crying.  
"I can't believe this. The Professor was the reason we're all here. And...oh, Scott. I can't imagine how Jean is feeling right now," Molly said. Remy hugged her very tight.

"I know. This is going to be hard on everyone, but we have to stay strong. Rely on each other.  
That's what they'd want," Remy said.

Molly yawned, "This is too much. I need to sleep it off. I know I sound like...like a coward,  
but I can't think straight right now. Can I sleep in here for a while?"

"You're not a coward. It's a bad situation. Sleep it off. I'm gonna go downstairs," Remy kissed her cheek.

Remy went downstairs, quickly finding Logan and Ororo in the kitchen talking.

"Something doesn't seem right. Feels like a set-up. I'm gonna go check it out," Logan said.

"What makes you so sure?" Remy asked. "Seems suspicious. They're on the way back from a conference and the car gets blown up? I don't like it," Logan answered.

"Okay. I'm coming with you," Remy said. "You're staying here. Don't need anyone else getting hurt," Logan said.

"Logan, you might need back up," Ororo said. "_I_ don't need back up," Logan said.

"...I won't get in the way. This whole thing is going to have everyone really upset. I want to see if it's real or not," Remy said.

"Fine," Logan huffed. "I would like to come along too," Piotr said, "I want to do whatever I can to help."

"Alright, let's just go before anyone else invites themselves along!" Logan growled.

Remy grabbed his coat, "Molly's up in my room asleep. If she wakes up before I get back, tell her I went out."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The three of them went to the accident site. It smelled of burning car parts and there was wreckage everywhere.  
Not a clean wreck by any means.

"I'm not getting their scents. Smells different," Logan said.

"Looks pretty bad," Remy observed. He started looking around.  
On the ground he found a gritty, dirty license plate. The numbers could still be made out. He felt hope for a moment. Remy ran back to Logan.  
"The license plate number is wrong!"

"Show me," Logan said.

The three of them stared at it.

"Keep searching for anything else," Logan said.

The three of them kept looking, but after ten minutes didn't find much.  
Suddenly a car came tearing down the road. It was headed right for Peter.  
It was going to hit him head on!

Peter saw it coming and armored up just seconds before impact.

BANG!

The car struck him, but it was worse for the car. The airbag deployed.  
Remy ran over since cars usually had drivers. He blew the door off the drivers side and pulled an unconscious woman out. She was thin with long brown hair. A business suit.

Remy carried her to a nearby bench and Peter joined him.  
"I do not zink they make cars like zey used to," Peter stared at the new wreckage. "I don't think it's the car big guy, I think it's just you," Remy pat him on the back. "Who's the suit?" Logan came over. "Don't know. I pulled her out before the airbag suffocated her," Remy said.

Suddenly the woman shot up, brandishing a small laser pistol.  
"What happened?"

"Easy lady. We just pulled out out of a wreck. You feeling alright?" Logan said.

"I'm fine," The woman said, standing. She was only of average height, but came off as very intimidating, "Anne Rothbourne. I work for William Stryker. He sent me to talk to you. Mr. Logan, could you and your friends talk with me at that diner?"

"First we need to get something straight," Logan said,  
"did you run into Peter on purpose?"

Remy expected her to deny it, but she didn't.  
"Of course. Everyone knows mutants are dangerous.  
It was supposed to go smoother, but since it didn't,  
I'm prepared to make a compromise with you. Now can we talk? I'll tell you why I'm here,"

"Besides to try and kill us," Remy said.

"Vous parlerez que quand o parl e, peu enfant," Anne glared at Remy.

Remy was taken aback. Apparently her boss had done his homework very well.

"We'll talk, but we won't agree to anything," Logan said.  
They went to the diner across the street. They didn't order anything and sat in a booth in the back.

"I'm willing to make you a deal. My boss runs a new group called the Friends of Humanity. He's willing to give you protection if you work for him since trying to kill you didn't work so well," Anne explained.

"Your boss can shove it," Logan said, "We're not going after other mutants just for some protection."

"I assure you it pays very well," Anne said.

"We're already paid pretty good. Thanks," Remy said. Anne glared at him again. There was something about him she obviously didn't like.  
He didn't much care however.

"I'm trying to help you out," Anne said, "If you don't take this deal, you'll be signing your death warrants. You and everyone at your school will become a target for our organization."

"So some guys with guns will be out to kill us. That won't be anything new," Logan said,  
"Thanks for your time, but we have to go."

They got up to leave. "My boss may know more about your friends in the car accident then the news lead you to believe," Anne said quietly.

That made them stop, but Logan wasn't taken in so easily.  
"If he does then we'll figure it out for ourselves."

They left the rester aunt. "This is going to be lots of fun," Remy said when they got in the car, "Now we've got Magneto and Sinister, plus a bunch of guys with guns and stuff trying to hunt us down. I say we scrap everything,  
take the kids and move to Hawaii after we find Scott and the Professor.  
It would make life a lot simpler," Remy smiled to himself as he imagined Molly walking the shores of Hawaii in a swimsuit.

"It'd be nice, but we've got more important things to worry about," Logan said.  
They went home.

* * *

"REMY!" Molly tackled him before he even got through the door. "Well if I'm going to get receptions like that I should leave more often," He smiled down at her. "Don't start. I really missed you. I don't want to be alone right now," Molly said.

Remy frowned. Not the best idea to leave your girlfriend during a crisis. "Sorry. I won't leave again, there was just something important I had to go do."

Molly stepped outside and closed the door, "Uh, listen, I think we'd better go out for a while. Jean isn't exactly up for visitors yet and everyone else is really upset. I feel like I'm in the way or something. Some of the other kids headed out too, so it's really not just me. Can we?"

"Sure. There's this spot I found. It's nice and quiet. You'll like it," Remy said.

They took Remy's car and drove for a while until they reached a patch of woods. They walked a few minutes until they reached a beautiful meadow.

The couple sat down and relaxed. The day had been hard. Here they could take a rest, even though the tragedy was still fresh in their minds.

"...I feel like a smutty tramp," Molly looked frustrated, "We're going through the worst possible things that could happen to the school and all I can think about is kissing you on this soft grass. Does that make me a bad person?"

"You're not a bad person. You're only human. We just started going out. Of course you want to be close to me, that's natural,"  
Remy said. He knew he couldn't keep secrets from her. That wasn't any way to start a relationship.

"Logan's gonna kill me for this but I have something to tell you, okay? don't freak out. I was at the accident site with Logan. We think the whole thing might've been staged. Scott and The Professor might still be alive," Remy said.

Mollys eyes widened. "You really think so? That's great, but what happened? How can you be sure?"

Remy explained it. Molly berated him about putting himself in harm's way but hugged him in the end.  
"This is amazing news! I just wanna..." Molly suddenly pulled Remy into a very passionate kiss.

Remy looked surprised.

"Uh...sorry," Molly blushed. "Don't be. It's fine," Remy had a dreamy look on his face, then snapped out of it.  
"We can't let this get out. We don't want to get everyone's hopes up. There's not much we can do right now but wait anyway." He smirked, pulling her close.

"No. We shouldn't let hormones get in the way of something this important. We should be at home doing something," Molly stood up.

"Okay, you're right," Remy said. They made they're way back to the car and got in.

Remy smiled, "That was some kiss back there."

"...Maybe I'll lay it on you again after this is over with," Molly brushed his arm flirtatiously.

Remy started the car. "Cherie, you're too good to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

They arrived back soon after. They walked into the mansion to see some of the kids standing around. "Where'd you guys go?" Kitty demanded, looking angry.

"Just out," Molly said. Molly was confused. Why were they so upset?

"You think just because you have a new boyfriend you can go out and leave us?" Bobby said loudly, "We've been here planning a funeral while you guys we're off making-out! Don't you have any respect for anything?" Bobby shouted at Molly.

"We we're just talking! I thought we'd go out for minute to clear our heads.  
Do we need permission now? You're acting like a real jerk Bobby!"

"...A jerk? That's the best you can come up with?" He looked at her with a very uncharacteristic smirk. Icicles formed on his fingertips.

"Fine. You want to fight this out..." Molly said, she took on her tiger form and let out a low growl.

"You two need to stop this now!" Kitty stood between them.

"Kitty get out of the way. Little Miss Perfect needs a lesson in manners," Bobby said.

"That's enough," Remy took out his bo-staff to form a barrier, "Everyone's under a lot of stress right now. We're getting at each others throats. Bobby, go to your room. Molly, you need to change back and calm down."

Bobby reluctantly went to his room and Molly changed back. Everyone left the foyer.

"What was that all about?" Remy took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
"He made me mad. I know everyone's upset right now, but that's no excuse to act like that.  
I wasn't really going to fight him, I just thought it might scare him back to his senses.  
He's not acting like himself. No one is right now," Molly said.

"Okay, but you worried me there. Thought you were really gonna hurt him...or get hurt yourself."

"Everything's fine, don't worry," Molly smiled, "I guess we'd better go tell Logan what I know."

"Yeah, we'd better," Remy sighed, dreading Logan's reaction.

* * *

Remy broke the news to Logan that he let Molly in on the secret. Logan wasn't happy about it, but a while later everyone informed had a meet up in the planning room.

"I found out where that kilbourne lady works. It's not official, so I think we'll start there and see what we can find.  
They might be being held there or not, so we have to be ready," Logan said.

Everyone was clear on the mission. Go check things out and if they didn't find anything, leave and start over. They planned to leave that night. They left the planning room in various states of distress. Everyone was tired and a little confused since working on just pieces of evidence and a little hope wasn't a concrete case for thinking the Professor and Scott were alive.

"I don't think you should go," Remy said to Molly as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Why not? I'll be okay. I can handle this mission," Molly said.

"I know you can, but after today I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't blame you for being mad-"

"Yeah I'm mad! You're treating me like a kid. Nothing bad is going to happen to me, and you can't stop me from going," Molly looked angry.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk, okay? If you stayed here it would make me feel better. I'm just trying to protect you," Remy said.

"...I'm going to my room," Molly said.

Remy grit his teeth. They'd barely started going out and they were already having their first fight. Was she so stubborn she couldn't see that he didn't want anything to happen to her? If anything did he wouldn't be able to bear it.

He went to his room to blow off steam and get ready for that night.

* * *

Molly stewed at her computer. She'd already decided she'd sneak out to the mission. No way would she be getting left out.

She looked up something to morph online. No insects, since insects usually got swatted and she loathed the idea of turning into one anyway. Something small enough and fast enough to sneak onto the jet without getting noticed that wouldn't get swatted.

Molly came across a picture of a chipmunk.

"Gotcha," She smiled to herself. She could hide under a seat and no one would know.

* * *

It turned out hiding under the seat wasn't her brightest idea ever. There wasn't much for tiny claws to hold onto, and hanging upside down while flying just made her feel sick.

Molly felt relieved when the jet landed. As soon as everyone else left, she changed back and followed them.

They snuck in through an oversized vent. Molly struggled to climb through it, but landed flat on her face.  
"Ah, ow! This better be worth it," She grumbled.

Within a few minutes, she found everyone in a room fighting some guys in white suits.

"Hm. The party started without me," She smiled.

"Molly wha-?" Remy dodged a man in white, then knocked him out, "You were supposed to stay home!"

"Well surprise," She smirked, then changing into a gorilla.

Remy stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few moments until Logan yelled at him,  
"Stop gawking and help me with these restraints!"

Scott and the Professor were unconscious, strapped to tables and had been guarded until the X-Men showed up.  
There weren't too many, so all the guards were knocked unconscious in no time. "Alright, let's get them out of here before-" Logan said. Suddenly Anne walked in with a very large ray gun.

"Put them down before someone gets hurt and you can go free peacefully," Anne said.

"We're not leaving without them," Beast said.

"Our apologies for ruining your plans," Colossus started to walk up to her to take the gun, but was shot at.  
The rays bounced off his armor. "Easy!" Remy shouted.

"Fine, but I'm taking a few of you out before I go," Anne fired wildly.

Beast, Logan and Creature we're hit. Logan was the only one that could take it.

"Oww!" Creature yelped, grabbing her arm.

"Molly!" Remy put an unconscious Scott down and rushed over to her.

"I-I'm fine. Just...a little pain...no big deal," She winced, downplaying it.

"Their bodies pain receptors have been hit. It was a medium setting. Not enough to paralyze, but they'll be quite uncomfortable for a few hours. I would've set it to kill, but it's has a lock," Anne explained.

Collusus took the gun away, locking Anne to a table.

"Tell your boss we'll be watching out for him," Logan said as the team left.

* * *

Remy held Molly gently on the way back. She was crying she was in so much pain.  
"...Aren't you gonna tell me off? Say 'I told you so'?" Molly said.

"No. I'm just going to hold you and worry about you right now."

"Well...it's worth it. We got them back," Molly cringed, letting out a whimper.

"Maybe. As soon as we get in, we're putting you guys under. Sleep the pain out,"

"B-but I wanted to be awake to see Scott Professor Xavier-" Molly grit her teeth, feeling more pain.

"They'll be there when you wake up, baby," Remy pulled her closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Mollys eyes snapped open. It was morning, according to the clock. She quickly sat up, then felt dizzy.

"Woah, don't get up too fast," Scott said just one bed over from her. Jean was sitting next to him as they shared breakfast. Xavier was in the bed next to Scott. Remy was across from Xavier talking.  
"Scott! Professor!" Molly beamed, rushing over to hug them both.

"...Where's my hug?" Remy faked looking hurt. Molly went over and hugged him. He did deserve it after all.

"How are you feeling?" Remy held her hand after she took a seat next to him. "Feels like last night didn't even happen, but I know it did. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you," She looked embarrassed.

"No...you we're right. We have to take risks and I just have to trust you to be okay later when everything's over. And you are.-But you need to know if anything happens to you...like, you die...I won't be able to forgive myself," Remy said.

"I know. And same goes for you. We'll just be more careful," She turned her attention to her mentors, "I still can't believe you aren't dead. We thought the worst."

"We've been talking about it all morning, don't worry," Scott said.

"Yes. And it seems my danger room was used for recreational activities while I was away," Charles raised an eyebrow.

Molly looked guilty, Remy just looked mischievous.

"...But under the circumstances, we can overlook it. Just don't use my multi-million dollar equipment for your own devices again or you will be in trouble, are we clear?"

Remy smiled, "I didn't think I'd ever be happy to hear you're threatening us again, but yes, we're clear."

Remy turned to Molly, "That means someday I can take you to see the real Paris. Would you like that,  
Cherie?"

"Y-yeah," Molly blushed, not feeling uncomfortable with being mushy in front of everyone, "Definitely."

"I think you're embarrassing her Remy," Jean said.

"I-I'm fine," Molly said, "So...you have to tell me what happened. I bet everyone else knows by now."

Charles started to tell the story and everyone listened intently.

Molly and Remy shared a look as they intertwined fingers.


End file.
